


Doki Doki Literature Club - Happy End

by PuppyKinsSayori (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But sad as in yuri still self-harms and nat's dad is still a dochue, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language, Like happy as in no one dies, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/PuppyKinsSayori
Summary: We all know how the story of the game goes — Monika falls for not MC, but the player, you behind the screen. Jealous, she deletes Sayori after she hangs herself... then Yuri after she stabs herself... then, finally, she deletes Natsuki, leaving her and you alone until you delete her.But... what if none of that happened? What if Monika fell for another? What if no one got deleted?What if the Literature Club could have a happy ending?But in this world of infinite choicesWhat will it take just to find that special day?When I can't even read my own feelingsWhat good are words when a smile says it all?(Chapters are all in MC's POV unless otherwise noted)
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Doki Doki Literature Club - Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lied about there not being f-bombs, there's an f-bomb in this chapter

My gaze drifted across the clubroom.

I saw Natsuki reading a manga - Parfait Girls, from the look of it - over by the closet in the back, while Yuri read Portrait of Markov in her seat. Monika sat at her own desk writing something or other, likely a poem, and Sayori—

Wait a second... where _was_ Sayori? Thinking about it, she hadn't walked to school with me earlier either...

I turned to Monika, who looked up from her notebook to look at me.

"Is something wrong MC?" she asked, her green gaze filled with curiosity.

"I haven't seen Sayori all day," I murmured, loud enough so she could hear.

Monika paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't either, even though she's in a couple of my classes," she turned to Natsuki and Yuri, "Natsuki, Yuri, have either of you seen Sayori today?"

"Nope," the smaller of the two said simply, popping the p.

"No..." Yuri looked to be deep in thought as she closed her book, not before bookmarking it, however, "she told me the other day about how she's been having trouble getting up early recently. Maybe she just didn't get up until late?"

" _Or_ ," Natsuki cut her off, "she's just sick or something. I doubt it's worth worrying about. I don't blame you, though - you two _do_ seem pretty close."

The club president nodded. "How about you go check on Sayori—even if she's okay, I'm sure she'd be more then grateful."

I nodded, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my bag. I waved bye to the other club members before dashing out of the school.

* * *

Getting to Sayori's house didn't take long - her parents were on a business trip and thus weren't in town, leaving her home alone. Oh God, what could she have done-

I gently open the door...

There I saw Sayori, lying on the floor, clearly trying hard to breathe, evident by her coughs. On the ceiling, I saw-

_A noose?_

I stopped out of shock before running to my best friend's side. "Oh God, Sayori-"

She looked up at me, allowing me to get a look at her pale face and almost lifeless blue eyes. It was so strange seeing her like this, nothing like her normally outgoing self... I knew why she did it, she'd confessed her depression to me just the previous day, but it was still... shocking.

I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket - her safety was more important then my worry - quickly dialing 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?" the voice filtered out._

"My - my friend, Sayori... I - I think she tried to kill herself."

_A pause followed, before a reply filtered out. "We'll send an ambulance right away, what's the address?"_

I told them the address.

_"Help is on its way."_

I held her hand as I waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

As I waited in the waiting room, I heard the door slam open.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE-"

Natsuki's scream echoed through the small room. I turned to the front door, seeing the girls from the club standing there - Natsuki looked pissed, Yuri embarrassed and Monika simply looking done.

"Miss, don't use that language," the receptionist said, to which Natsuki simply rolled her eyes and walked over to me, Yuri and Monika close behind.

"Seriously though, what happened?" she asked.

"Sayori tried to hang herself," I explained, trying to keep my cool. I watched as the girls' faces all fell, "when I came in, she was on the floor and her finger tips were bloodied and the rope was torn - I think she managed to save herself."

"Thank goodness she's alright!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I don't know what I would've done if she wasn't..." I heard Monika murmur, but I simply shrugged it off.

An awkward silence followed until a nurse entered the room.

"Anyone here for Sayori Nara?" she asked, and as she finished her sentence, me and the girls stood up. "She's in Room 157."

We entered the room. I saw Sayori beam as she saw us.

"Hi MC!!!" she exclaimed. "Oh, and Nat and Yuri and Moni too?" she paused, her face falling. "Er... I'm sorry for, uh..."

"It's okay," I said - not a complete lie.

"But oh God Sayori what the hell were you thinking you could've died why didn't you tell us-" Monika rambled on until Sayori stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Moni, it's alright," she smiled. I saw Monika's face flush and chuckled a bit, seeing Natsuki pull an expression similar to a Lenny face.

"We'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone," she said with a smile, dragging me out of the room by my arm. Yuri followed behind.

* * *

_Act 1 complete! Move on to Act 2?_

**Yes** No

**Author's Note:**

> Basically act equivalency:  
> Act 1 - this chapter.  
> Act 2 - Natsuki and Yuri's chapters.  
> Act 3 - Monika's chapter.  
> Act 4 - epilogue.


End file.
